


additional chapter for Deep Distant Skies

by Ennerida



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fanfic for a fanfic, Hope this is okay, alternate universe- but not the evil mirror one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennerida/pseuds/Ennerida
Summary: This is an additional chapter for gaslightgallows' Deep Distant Skies. It's fanfic for a fanfic so to speak and it won't make any sense without the original...





	additional chapter for Deep Distant Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deep Distant Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371874) by [gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows). 



> As I already mentioned, this is fanfic for a fanfic. I loved gaslightgallows' Deep Distant Skies and I had this idea for an additional chapter when I first read it. I finally managed to write it...
> 
> gaslightgallows: please let me know if you want me to delete it

They stood in silence in the shuttle bay. She’d said all she needed to Sau who was now preparing the shuttle for departure. Saru-S had been watching their exchange from a respectable distance. Now that Saru-D was in the shuttle, he approached her.

“I could not help overhearing your discussion with my counterpart.” He eyed her calmly.

Burnham turned to him and hesitated for a moment. Her first instinct was a comment on the rudeness of eavesdropping but that would no doubt lead to an argument just as it had with Saru-D so many times before. She remembered Philippa’s words and knew that she did not want to continue to communicate with Saru- either one- as she had before. She wanted to have a more peaceful, friendly relationship.

“I hope you are not going to try to convince me to leave.” She looked anxiously at Saru-S. Michael honestly did not wish to fight anymore. Too many mistakes in her past life had cost her everything and she was determined to use the second chance that she was given, though she agreed with Saru-D that she did not deserve it. And then Saru-S actually managed to surprise her. He smiled.

“No, quite the opposite actually. I am happy and grateful that you decided to stay. I would have asked you to, had you not made this decision yourself. The captain…she has not been the same since your death in this universe. The atmosphere on the ship, the morale of the crew has not been the same. Before your counterpart’s death, there has always been a positive attitude regarding our missions, and Starfleet in general. Even life itself. But since, there has been a shadow. The captain’s grief seemed to have found its reflection in every part of this ship.”

Michael was speechless. She had not expected Saru to make such an admission to her of all people. At the same time, though she had known Philippa’s grief to run deep, she had not realized just how much everything else was affected by it. Now, she realized that while her own grief also penetrated the very core of her being, she was still able to function somewhat normally. This was no doubt due to the fact that before her death, she had never actually engaged in an intimate relationship with Philippa, and, of course, her Vulcan upbringing played no small part.

“Thank you, Saru. This means more than you could ever know.” Saru nodded and then looked up as the doors to the shuttle bay opened to reveal Captain Georgiou.

Her expression was unreadable, her emotions masked well. At her approach, Saru-D stepped out of the shuttle to stand beside Burnham.

“Captain Georgiou, the shuttle is ready. I just finished the final checks and am confident that the parameters that my counterpart and I calculated will ensure a smooth transition into our universe.

“Please allow me to say that this experience was most unique and interesting. It was a pleasure to see you again and I will miss you dearly. I thank you for your hospitality and assistance during the past week. I am sure that Starfleet will engage in further research regarding parallel universes, however, I’m afraid, the chances that we will meet again are extremely slim. The anomaly that brought us here is unstable and if our calculations are correct, it shall disintegrate after the shuttle passes through.”

Philippa could not help but admire the work of the two Sarus. Finding a way into a parallel universe was a great accomplishment. Of course, Starfleet would investigate, in this universe or another. Still, the words felt like daggers to Philippa. Every single one a reminder of who she was about to lose again for good. Nevertheless, she smiled at Saru.

“Commander, it has been a pleasure. I must congratulate you and my Saru both on this accomplishment. You are right, Starfleet will investigate this further. The possibilities are most fascinating. Personally, I am glad that you received the chance to serve as a first officer, despite the differences in our universes. Surely, Captain Lorca will be pleased to see you return. And for what it’s worth, I do hope to see you again. Have a safe journey.”

Saru-D nodded one last time at her and his counterpart and walked to the shuttle. Philippa watched him go but could not bring herself to look at Michael for fear she’d fall apart there and then. This was the moment she had dreaded from the beginning. How could she possibly say goodbye to Michael again? What could she say to convince her ever rational lover to stay?

Michael seemed to take the decision from her.

“I’ve never been good at goodbyes” was all she said and to Philippa it felt so final that she had to physically force herself to pull her gaze away from the shuttle and look at Michael. The single tear that escaped her eye was unbidden and she wiped it away angrily. She was furious at this universe and every other one in existence for taking her lover away from her yet again and was desperate to come up with any way to fix this. Damn logic and protocol.

Michael was still watching the shuttle and therefore did not see the anguish that was now clearly visible in Philippa’s eyes. She stood in silence, contemplating as she did not quite know how to address the obvious.

Philippa was still desperately trying to think of anything to say but before she could even open her mouth, she was cut short by the sound of shuttle doors closing and engines firing up. Her head whipped around to see the shuttle slowly take off into space. She stood in stunned silence not quite believing her eyes. Saru finally broke the spell that was holding them.

“I am going back to the bridge. My shift has already started.” He nodded to them with a small smile on his lips before he exited the shuttle bay, effectively leaving them alone.

It was then that Philippa turned to Michael, her voice shaking with emotion.

“What…why…you stayed.” It was a mixture of question and statement.

Michael was suddenly overcome by a wave of insecurity. She had not discussed her plans with Philippa prior nor had she given any indication that staying was even an option. To her, it had never been a choice to go, not since that first kiss in Philippa’s ready room. But would her protocol and regulation adhering captain agree with her?

“I could not go back. There is nothing for me in that reality, not since you died. I could not bear the thought of losing you again. I know I am probably breaking a variety of protocols and rules and I am aware that I am causing all sorts of problems by seemingly returning from the dead, but I honestly do not care if it means I get to be with you. I love you. I will bear the consequences happily.”

Michael had barely finished her sentence when she felt Philippa’s lips on her own and her arms around her holding on desperately as if she might disappear at any moment. Several moments passed in this manner before Philippa spoke again.

“You…why did you not tell me of this?” Her tone sounded accusing but her eyes revealed the joy she felt.

“I did not want to cause you any more hurt had this not for whatever reason not worked out. Also, I needed to discuss it with Saru first. It felt right, after what we’ve been through no matter how much we’re usually at odds. I am glad you do not object to my staying here though.”

Philippa shook her head in disbelief.

“How could you even think for one second that I’d object? How could I ever want to let you go again? This past week has been the happiest I have been in eight months.” She cupped Michael’s face with her hands. “I love you Michael. Don’t worry about anything else. We’re together that’s all that matters. Everything else will work out.”

With that she leaned in for another kiss feeling Michael’s smile.


End file.
